Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Uriel | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = false | Name = Uriel Tal'Dorei III | AKA = Sovereign Uriel | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Dead | DeathReason = Killed during the Chroma Conclave's assault on Emon. | DeathEp = | Place = Emon | Family = Salda Tal'Dorei (wife and empress) Odessa Tal'Dorei (daughter) Illiya Tal'Dorei (daughter) Gren Tal'Dorei (son) Tal'Dorei lineage | Connections = | Profession = Ruler of Tal'Dorei | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Uriel Tal'Dorei III was the human ruler of the kingdom of Tal'Dorei and the capital city of Emon. Uriel ruled Tal'Dorei alongside his wife, Empress Salda, until he was killed during an assault on Emon by the Chroma Conclave. As an NPC, he was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance , by Wendy Sullivan Green. From .]]Uriel was described as a man with dark hair that was beginning to gray on the sides, with a well-kept beard. He usually wore robes colored red and bronze-gold, like the palace guards that protected him. Personality Biography Background Shortly before Vox Machina arrived in Emon for the first time, there was an attempted assassination on Uriel's family, which was thwarted by General Krieg. Following the attempt on their lives, the royal family grew strange and withdrawn, keeping Uriel away from the Council of Tal'Dorei. His wife Salda demanded to be present at all meetings, and was often seen whispering into Uriel's ear. Vox Machina went to the palace to speak with Uriel, but were barred entry. There they met Allura Vysoren for the first time, who was also trying and failing to enter. During their talk, Allura assured them that Uriel was a good and trusted man, but the recent actions of him and Empress Salda were suspicious. Allura took Vox Machina to her home, the Ivory Tower, where she and Keyleth scried on the palace. Their vision revealed that Uriel's family, including his children, were all under the influence of a demonic force and had been addling the mind of Uriel to use him as a mouthpiece for their plot. After slaying Brimscythe—the draconic true form of General Krieg—Vox Machina returned to the palace, where Allura informed them that the evil feeding on the throne was growing more bold. With her help, Vox Machina infiltrated the palace as dark clouds began gathering overhead. As they entered the throne room, they saw Uriel sitting upon the throne, surrounded by his possessed family. Vox Machina managed to banish the shadows from within their bodies, but then the dais below the throne began glowing a deep red, causing the throne itself to crack. A glabrezu named Jurazel emerged and Vox Machina did battle with it. During the battle, Pike was killed, and as soon as the fiend was slain the party hurried to a nearby temple of Sarenrae to resurrect her. When Vox Machina returned to the throne room, they discovered that the royal family was still lying catatonic on the floor. After inspecting their bodies, they realized that their souls were missing—and without souls, their bodies were failing. Remembering the four glowing orbs they had retrieved from the Clasp's headquarters after killing Modeth Lai, they identified the orbs as soul jars. Through a rigorous and intense evening, Vox Machina successfully restored the souls of the royal family. Several days later, Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei called Vox Machina for an audience. He thanked the party for the bravery and heroism, and for saving him and his family, and possibly all of Emon. As thanks, Uriel offered Vox Machina a place on the Tal'Dorei Council and told them that he would be throwing another Winter's Crest Festival to make up for the previous being ruined by an assassination attempt. He told them that they would be celebrated as heroes, and that he had commissioned the construction of a keep for them just outside the city. A week later, during the festival, Uriel's son Gren was kidnapped by the Dread Emperor. Vox Machina chased after them, killed the Dread Emperor, and returned Gren to his family, along with many of the other kidnapped children. Uriel invited the Tal'Dorei Council, along with the Briarwoods and some other nobles to a banquet to discuss trade routes and a bridge between Emon and Whitestone . During the meal, Lord Briarwood charmed Uriel. As he was charmed by Lord Briarwood, Uriel was immediately suspicious of Vox Machina and accused them of attacking his guests. He ordered that they see him for a proper investigation the next day. Still under the charm effect of Lord Briarwood, Uriel acted against Vox Machina and ordered that they be banned from leaving Emon and entering the Cloudtop District, as well as placing them under watch. Vox Machina then proved themselves to still be on the side of good by dealing with a Roc that had been attacking the local farms. Uriel was cleared of the charm spell placed upon him after Lord Briarwood was killed and apologised to Vox Machina. He asked for news of Whitestone, and agreed to send help across there. He then was told of the betrayal of Riskel Daxio, and placed a bounty on Riskel's head. Vox Machina captured Riskel and brought him back, where Uriel ordered the execution of Riskel. Due to the frequency and severity of his leadership becoming compromised in recent years, Uriel decided to abdicate his position as ruler of Tal'Dorei. He delivered an abdication speech in the Cloudtop District to the city's leaders and nobles, but his speech was interrupted by the sudden and catastrophic assault of the Chroma Conclave. When Raishan used her poison breath, the toxic fumes hit the nobles and councillors—presumably including Uriel. Gilmore confirmed to Vox Machina that Uriel had been slain during the Chroma Conclave's assault. References Art: Category:Emon Category:Tal'Dorei Category:Tal'Dorei Council